Walking the line
by AngelBabe09
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate, but exactly how thin is that line for a Zero Kiryu and Akari Kuran... Kaname has a sister? Zero and Akari despise eachother but they're roomates in the mooon dorm after Zero and Yuki are pulled from the day class
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight!**_

**_ Hey this is just something i randomly thought up at work, Tell me what you think!_**

* * *

_Walking the line_

Prologue

I've never really understood what people meant when they said there's a thin line between love and hate. Hell I don't believe it one bit. The line between love and hate is several thousand galaxies apart. If I hate someone, vampires, then I'm not likely to love them at all.

Oh I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Zero Kiryu, and I'm a vampire hunter. Not only that, I'm a former human, I'm a vampire!

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter One- The New Girl

**†** **Zero's P.o.v †** - I walked the school grounds hiding on the edge of the shadows, just out of sight. I was patrolling the grounds looking for rule breakers, protecting clueless girls from having their necks gnawed off. I know the girls here hated me but it was for the best. If they liked me, they could be in serious danger. I am a vampire. I could shatter their fragile bodies with a flick of my wrist.

"Kiryu," an unwelcome voice called.

I sighed looking out at the only person who could have noticed me, "Kuran, what do you want?"

He scowled "Headmaster Cross wishes to see us in his office."

I raised an eyebrow, "And he sent you to get me," I guessed lazily.

He nodded wordlessly.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll make one more round and meet you there," I waved him off carelessly.

Kuran's scowl deepened, "He said immediately, Yuki and the rest of the night class are in his office already."

I paused in shock, what could be so important that he called the whole night class plus Yuki and I to his office?

"Alright I'm coming," I mumbled following him to Headmaster Cross's office.

"KIRYU," The Headmaster squealed diving for me. I sighed stepping out of the way.

He crashed to the floor painfully to the floor. "OWIE," He whined twitching slightly.

"What have I told you about hugging me?" I asked lazily glaring at him slightly.

"Don't," he whimpered, climbing shakily to his feet.

"Because?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The Headmaster looked away pointedly pouting, "I don't know."

I sighed scowling at him, "Because you keep trying to grope me you twisted fruitcake, keep your hands to yourself."

The Headmaster huffed walking back to his desk. "Anyway as I was saying, I called you all here because we will be gaining a new student," he said calmly.

Ruka, Kaname's number one fan, huffed crossing her arms. "Great more day class brats," she complained.

The Headmaster shook his head, "No Miss. Souen. This student is going to be in the Night Class, it's a vampire. Actually, _they_ are vampires. There are three of them, Suigetsu Takahashi, Hiei Jaganshi **(A.N. Anyone recognize the name?)** and one more. The last student is a surprise," He grinned excitedly.

Everyone slowly raised an eyebrow at our strange head master.

"What are you on and where can I get some?" Yuki asked tonelessly. She'd finally realized just how crazy her father is…Finally.

Cross scowled at Yuki shaking his head, "don't mock me Yuki my students are here. Anyway these three are very important, and due to recent events with Yuki and Zero, I'm transferring the both of you to the night class in exactly one week, when the new students arrive."

I scowled turning away from everyone rubbing my neck. I remembered what happened, it was awful Yuki trying to save me and getting bitten by a pureblood, the purebloods…well blood, sliding down my throat, Kuran coming just in time to stop me from killing Yuki in my pain induced panic.

Like I said awful.

After that Yuki and Kaname got together, yes they're dating now. I glanced over at them. Kaname had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist holding her to him. I scowled looking away. I still hated him, even if he did help me become a level C so I wouldn't drop down to a blood crazy level E.

"Yuki, Kaname, I'm hoping I can trust you two to share a room with no hanky panky going on, I do want grandchildren, but I'm hoping Zero will give me them first!" He grinned cheekily.

"WHAT? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your son I just live here!" I yelled in exasperation.

He only blinked at me, "So is that a no on the grandchildren?"

I screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room, Fucking crazy headmaster!

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

A week passed and I was dreading moving into the Night Class. The headmaster had already found replacements for Yuki and I. Yuki's friend Yori and my twin brother Ichiru. Yori had been attacked a week after Yuki's change, she now knew everything and apparently had a thing for my brother… awkward.

I sighed heading for the Headmasters office again.

"KIRYU," He screamed. I sighed bringing my fist up.

The headmasters face immediately crashed into it. "OUCHIE!"

"Freak," I grumbled stepping over him.

"Your so mean Kiryu," he pouted.

"Yeah Zero lighten up," Yuki teased from Kaname's lap beside me. I rolled my eyes scowling at my best friend.

"Why are we friends again?" I grumbled smirking so she knew I wasn't serious.

"Because I'm fun-sized," she smiled playfully.

I snorted, "Yeah, right, that's it."

"Anyway the new students are here," Headmaster Cross interrupted gesturing to the door.

First a boy around my age walked in, his hair was pitch black with a navy blue tint to I his eyes just as dark. His aura practically screamed death. "My name is Hiei Jaganshi," he murmured bowing slightly before moving to a corner.

The second seemed even more intimidating his hair was a flaming red though his eyes matched Hiei's, he didn't introduce himself, he just stared at us for a moment as if he would rather slit our throats then talk to us.

Hiei sighed scowling at him, "This is Suigetsu Takahashi, don't look at him directly in the eye or he'll kill you."

Aido snorted, "Yeah right, your full of shit."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him, "Tell that to the other four people who didn't listen to me."

Aido's confident smirk faded slowly.

"And last but not least," the Headmaster grinned.

I grimaced back expecting I giant intimidating vampire to walk through the door. Instead I was shocked to see a young girl walk through the doors.

She had long golden blond hair that flowed down elegantly to her mid chest and deep sable eyes surrounded by long dark lashes. Her gentle curves were incredible, not to big not to small. All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello Headmaster," I closed my eyes listening to her soft melodic voice.

"Hello Miss. Kuran, welcome to Cross Academy."

My jaw nearly dropped. KURAN?

Kaname sucked in a shocked breath, "Akari?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled softly, "Hello brother, I've missed you."

He quickly moved Yuki out of his lap and jumped up to pulled the girl into a massive hug. "I thought you were dead," he admitted in a choked voice.

She sighed "I know, I hit my head when… I've had amnesia, I remembered everything three years ago, and I've been looking for you since."

"Akari," he breathed sounding close to tears, "My baby sister, your alive."

Akari shoved him lightly "I'm not a baby I'm only a year younger," she chuckled playfully.

He chuckled dragging her over to sit with him and Yuki. He seemed frustrated when he realized he couldn't hold them both so he settled for holding Akari and hugging Yuki to his side.

Akari blushed trying to climb out of his lap, "Kaname I'm not a child," she complained.

"Deal with it."

She sighed smiling sheepishly at Yuki, "Hi I'm Akari Kuran, Kaname's sister."

Yuki laughed, "Hi I'm Yuki Cross, Kaname's girlfriend."

She glanced at me curiously "And what's your name?"

I scowled at her, "None of your business."

"Zero!" Yuki scolded while Kaname growled at me.

Akari looked surprised before glaring at me, "Fine I won't bother you again… Bastard."

I glared at her, "Bitch."

"Cock-sucker"

"Rug-muncher"

"Dick weed,"

"Hag"

"Ass-wipe"

"He-She"

"Dickless freak,"

I scowled furiously, "PYSCO BITCH," shoving her away from me.

"PUSSY," She shot back before stomping on my foot.

When the hell did we stand up?

I immediately fell forward holding my foot in pain.

Silence surrounded us.

"W-O-W," my brother stated wide-eyed, standing in the doorway with a shocked Yori, "That's some real hardcore hatred going on there," he mumbled awkwardly.

"This may be a bad time to say this but… you two are going to be roommates," Headmaster Cross mumbled uncomfortably.

"WHAT!" We screamed in union.

* * *

**Well what do you think should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own Vampire Knight!**_

Summary~ There's a thin line between love and hate, but exactly how thin is that line for a Zero Kiryu and Akari Kuran... Kaname has a sister? Zero and Akari despise each other but they're roommates in the moon dorm after Zero and Yuki are pulled from the day class.

_**Sorry for not updating in so long and sorry the chapters so short but I keep getting distracted and I wanted to give you something! Well on with the chapter!**_

**~Later that night~ Normal p.o.v**

"Not happening," Kaname growled, glaring at me.

"Now Kaname," Headmaster Cross tried but I quickly cut him off.

Zero snorted angrily, "You think I want to share a room with her? She's crazy!"

"Zero!" Headmaster Cross scolded.

Kaname snarled furiously at me, "He'll violate her in his sleep!"

"Kaname!" The Headmaster scowled disapprovingly.

Zero scoffed, "Not likely I hate her."

"Zero, oh I give up!"

"Whether you hate her or not I still don't trust you to stay in the same room as her. She's my little sister!"

Zero rolled my eyes, "Well Yuki's practically my little sister, I don't trust you to stay in the same room together either."

"Yuki's my girlfriend!"

"Exactly!"

"Well she's not staying in the same room with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't actually related!"

"But I see her as a sister, what's the difference?"

"She's not actually your sister! Akari's actually my sister!"

"Whatever this is stupid! I'll share a room with the girl."

"The hell you will!"

"Fine, Akari and Yuki will share a room, and I'll share a room with you."

"What? NO!"

"What's the matter now?" Zero huffed in frustration.

"…I want to share a room with Yuki," Kaname mumbled.

Headmaster Cross sighed leaning back in his chair, "Look Kaname, He either shares a room with you or Akari, take your pick?"

Kaname scowled, "If you even touch Akari inappropriately I'll kill you Kiryu, I promise I'll kill you!" He growled angrily.

"Please," Zero scoffed, "If I even consider touching that girl inappropriately I'll kill myself!"

Headmaster Cross sighed heavily again.

Kaname growled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? So what you think you're to good for my sister or something?"

"What the hell? I thought you didn't want me to like her?" Zero demanded defensively.

Kaname growled, "I don't."

"Then don't fucking yell at me for saying I'd never touch her even if my LIFE depended on it." Zero huffed.

Kaname growled glaring at the hunter.

Zero rolled his eyes, "Crazy bastard."

"I heard that," Kaname snapped.

Zero raised an eyebrow smirking, "Well I wasn't whispering, so obviously you were meant to."

"Back off Dog-boy and quit barking at my brother. Your voice is like nails on the blackboard of my brain," Akari snapped entering the room.

Zero snorted rolling his eyes, "Well we've got a little poet here, how lovely."

"Screw off"

"No chance"

"I wasn't offering"

"Sounded like it,"

"Your such a pig,"

"Learned from the best,"

"Your dad?"

"Your brother,"

"Bastard," Kaname snapped interrupting the argument.

"Children!" Headmaster Cross snapped interrupting before a second argument could begin.

The three turned to him.

"Proceed to your rooms immediately, and NO fighting!"

The three nodded obediently and left the room.

"Bitch," Zero mumbled.

Akari scoffed, "Pussy."

Zero paused glaring at the back of the girl's head.

Akari paused letting Kaname get ahead before tossing a smile and a wink over her shoulder at him.

Zero froze in shock, 'did that seriously just happen?'

"Come on Kiryu, we won't wait up for you hurry up," Kaname snapped.

Zero shook it off and ran to catch up with the other two vampires. He glanced at Akari, but she merely sent him a cold look before turning away in a huff.

Zero frowned in confusion, had he really just imagined it?

Zero nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a soft hand brush against his. He glanced at Akari only to receive an annoyed look.

"What?" She snapped.

Kaname glanced at them suspiciously.

Zero shrugged feeling very confused, "Nothing."

Akari huffed, "Whatever."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**~In their room~**

Akari bid her brother goodnight before closing the door and walking quietly over to her bed. She picked up a book and merely looked at the pages for a while before flipping the page.

Zero frowned before returning to his wardrobe and beginning the process of unpacking again.

Zero kept stealing glances at her as she continued to pretend to read, though it was obvious to anyone who could see her that she wasn't.

After a few minutes she sighed, "Jeez I was beginning to think he'd never leave."

Zero paused looking at her curiously, "Who?" He expected her to frown and brush him off in her snobbish superior manner.

He was shocked when she smiled at him, "Kaname, he's Way too overprotective. He was standing outside, probably expecting you to attack me or something like that."

"Oh," Zero shrugged hanging another shirt up.

Akari frowned, "You know I'm trying to be nice here, if we have to stay together we might as well get along right?"

Zero smirked up at her, "No, not likely."

"Your such an ass," Akari hissed throwing her book at him.

Zero shrugged scratching his chin, "So they tell me."

"Gee I wonder why," Akari huffed rolling her eyes.

Zero shrugged smirking again, "I've no idea."

Akari scowled and glanced around before grabbing another book and whipping it at his head.

Zero grabbed the book out of the air and glared at her, "That's it you don't get this one back."

"Oh please, I'm a pureblood, you HAVE to give it back," Akari huffed standing and walking over to stand before him, "Now give it to me."

Zero paused as a strange feeling filled his stomach, and he had the strange desire to tease her, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said give it to me," Akari scowled.

Zero smirked standing up to tower over her. Zero stood at six feet and Akari stood at a small five- three.

"One more time."

Akari growled, "Give it to me Zero!"

"Not likely Princess, but you can have your book back," Zero smirked dropping the book at her feet enjoying her shocked expression… until she slapped him.

"Pervert!"

Zero frowned holding his cheek, how the hell did he get in this situation? And who the hell did he kill to deserve to be in this situation? He sighed rubbing his sore cheek, life sucked, because someone up there obviously hated him and they were fucking pissed off.

* * *

**Well what do you think should I continue?**


End file.
